creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Just an Ordinary Day
Well, It started out like any other day. I get up, drink some coffee, go to work, come home, drink beer until I pass out. Well, it's been like this since Miranda left me. I have nothing to look forward to. Nothing to look back upon and laugh. Nothing but coffee, work, and beer. I've been doing the same routine for about a month now. All up until November 22, 1963, during the Presidential motorcade, I met her. Her name was Anna. She was the most beautiful person I've ever met. Big beautiful blue eyes, the cutest dimples when her smile stretched across her face. The rays of the sun shined off her luscious blonde flowing hair. I was in love almost instantly. We talked for a while, until 12:29 PM. I was just about to tell her that I loved her when I heard the most blood curdling scream. I look over the crowd of scurrying people and find that John F. Kennedy was assassinated, slumped over, blood on the windshield. I look back at Anna to see that she has disappeared. I begin to look around, and see that she is nowhere to be found. I dropped to my knees and cried. It was 2 days later. I sat in my chair, with a beer in my hand. As I just stare at the static of the TV, I think about Anna. Hell, I haven't stopped thinking about her. I hear a knock on the door. I decide I can't stay hidden forever. I go answer the door, and there before me stands Anna. I couldn't speak. I was surprised beyond belief. I let her in, as I clean up. After so, we talk and talk. The TV is no longer static. I don't even remember what I was watching, but I didn't care. I was just about to tell her I loved her, but just then, she tells me to look at the TV. I do so, to see the Dallas Police Precinct station. Nothing was going on, and when I was just about to look at Anna, a man was shot on live TV. I turn up the volume, to see that they cut off. I turn to look at Anna and to see that Anna is gone. The door is closed completely. That night I wasn't to sad. We talked for longer than usual, so that's good. I talk to myself, "Why didn't I get her phone number? I could have called her and arranged a date or something..." I haven't seen her 5 years prior. I was a broken man. No love, a dead end job, and out of beer. I was thinking of suicide the day I heard yet another knock on my door. I dashed to the door and cried to see Anna. She hugged me tightly, and I was happier than I have been in a while. The first thing I did was get her number. I don't want another 5 years alone. She came over on April 4, 1968. We were in the kitchen when the TV turned on by itself. I look over and see a breaking news report. I walk over to see that Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. has been shot, and is being rushed to the hospital. I was holding Anna's hand. Although white people hated the black people, I was on Martin Luther King Jr's side. As was Anna. I let go of Anna's hand to go and turn off the TV, because he was declared dead at 7:05. I turn back to Anna and see she was gone. I was suspicious by now. I love Anna, and now that I have her number, I can communicate with her at any time. But before now, every time I saw Anna, there was an assassination. JFK, Man shot on Live TV, and after 5 years, she somehow manages to show up on the day Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. was killed. And the moment they die, she's gone. She was at my house until exactly 7:05, when Martin Luther King Jr. was pronounced dead. I might as well try some tests. I called her and invited her to my house. She showed up, but nobody was murdered. I guess I was just kinda spooked. We've been doing this whole date at my house thing for a couple months now. June 5, 1968. Anna comes over for dinner, and the TV switched on by itself again. And by now, me and Anna are dating. She hasn't disappeared since Martin Luther King Jr's assassination. Robert F. Kennedy, was assassinated. I look over at my table and see her with her hair over her eyes. She gives me a cold stare into my eyes. I begin looking at the TV with no control over my body. Then I get a hard hit to the back of the head. I awaken to see stone cold walls, that look stained in blood. I see brains and jars, and entrails in open boxes. "What the hell?" I yell. I try to get up and see that my hands are cuffed to a board. I look around and begin to panic. I start struggling and see men in police suits chained up with severe cuts, and missing organs. I see regular old people that I've never seen before. To my horror, I see a jar with a brain in it labeled, "JFK" I scream, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" But to no reply. I start panicking and struggling, but to no use. I'm going to die here, and I know it. Some mental person has kidnapped me and chained me onto a blood stained board. As I struggle I begin to see a picture come together. I see Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. hung up on the wall, and a brain labeled Lee Harvey Oswald, the man shot on live TV. I shed a couple tears as I figured it out. She's been taking the dead bodies that were assassinated. Popular assassinations to be exact. I see a checklist of people she has paid off for assassinating them. That's why we haven't made contact in over 5 years. She was in debt. She's finally paid them off by selling organs from these popular people at a Black Market. If a regular organ goes for 16,000 dollars, think how much JFK's would go for. She would pay them back until she is no longer in debt, and then eventually split the money with the assassin's and herself. "I'm sorry, Scott. You've just been too curious. You just had to get involved. Look at what you have done to yourself!" I see Anna float, and when I say float, I seriously mean, float down with a butcher knife hovering above her. "I realized you put this puzzle together, way to go Scott!" The had the knife cut my cheek and stab my leg. "GOOD FOR YOU!" She screams. "I read your mind. I have been ever since we met. I knew you were getting suspicious, and I knew you knew my plan when you awoken in my chamber. Yes, it's all true. The Black market and everything." I sit there with tears of pain as a butcher knife is in my leg. "I'M SORRY ANNA!" I yell. Her eyes turn red, as the stains on here dress. "Oh you will be." The knife hurdles at my face after being slowly pulled out my leg. And close my eyes and brace myself. Well, It started out like any other day. I get up, drink some coffee, go to work, come home, drink beer until I pass out. Well, it's been like this since Miranda left me... Category:History